Prison Tale
by WinterHeaven
Summary: HunHan FF! Cerita Luhan yang bertemu Sehun di penjara. Ini adalah kehidupan! Bukan dongeng! Mind to read and review? Prolog!
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Tale **

**Cast : -Oh Sehun**

**-Park Luhan**

**-OC**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning ! : typos, AU.**

**This story belongs to me, originally by me^^**

**copas not allowed without permission**

**Prolog**

"Na-namaku Park Luhan. Usiaku 24 tahun. Kasusku pembunuhan,"

* * *

"Hn. Sehun,"

* * *

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT BEKERJA! JANGAN JADI ORANG MALAS!"

* * *

"Kami mengerjakannya berdua,"

* * *

"Maaf, karena daya tahanku lemah, aku jadi merepotkan Sehun-ssi. Dia jadi harus menggantikanku."

* * *

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

* * *

"Karena kau adalah kau. Aku tidak mencintaimu karena kau adalah Oh Sehun. Jika di luar sana ada banyak Oh Sehun lainnya, aku tidak akan mencintai mereka seperti aku mencintaimu."

* * *

"Aku tidak berharap hidupku seperti dongeng dimana tokoh utamanya akan mengalami happy ending. Aku tidak tau apakah hidupku akan berakhir happy ending atau sad ending. Tapi, setidaknya walaupun hidupku berakhir dengan sad ending, aku akan tetap bahagia, karena aku pernah mencintaimu."

* * *

"Kurasa hidupku juga akan berakhir sad ending, tapi aku bahagia karena aku tau ada kau yang mencintaiku."

* * *

**A/n** : Hola! Ini prolog ff bru saya ^^ smoga suka, ini latarnya penjara krna saya hobi bnget nnton film penjara .-.

**At least, mind to read and review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prison Tale **

**Cast : -Oh Sehun**

**-Park Luhan**

**-OC**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Crime (maybe)**

**Warning ! : typos, AU.**

**This story belongs to me, originally by me^^**

**copas not allowed without permission**

**Chapter 1**

**Hwamul Prison, April 12nd, 2009**

Dua orang penjaga penjara menyeret seorang penghuni baru penjara Hwamul ke sebuah penjara khusus di ujung gedung. Di sepanjang perjalanan terdengar seruan dan teriakan para narapidana lainnya. Banyak pekikan, gumaman tak jelas dan sumpah serapah yang saling dilontarkan.

Sang penghuni baru itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti seretan para penjaga, mukanya dipenuhi luka gores dan darah di ujung bibirnya serta luka bekas bogeman yang telah membiru. Sesekali ia menarik napas panjang tanda kelelahan yang amat sangat.

**SRENGG**

Pintu sel terbuka dengan suara yang sarat kesuraman. Di dalam sel yang kosong, tidak, ada satu orang penghuni sel yang duduk tertunduk, kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua kakinya yang dilipat.

Orang itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bahkan ketika petugas penjara meninggalkan selnya yang telah bertambah seorang penghuni lainnya. Penghuni baru itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah penghuni lama, senior di sel ini.

Entah apakah senioritas berfungsi disini.

"Chogiyo, aku penghuni baru disini," ucap penghuni baru itu takut-takut, "Na-namaku Park Luhan. Usiaku 24 tahun. Kasusku pembunuhan," tambahnya pelan.

"Hn," terdengar gumaman dari pojokan.

Luhan kembali memberanikan diri bertanya, "Maaf. Bolehkah aku tau namamu?"

"Pergi," ujar orang itu dingin.

Luhan bergidik, "Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Luhan menyeret kakinya ke sudut lainnya dari sel, ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, hanya sekitar 3×4 meter. Ruangan ini agak gelap karena penerangan yang sangat minim, hanya ada toilet kecil di pojok sebelah kiri dari pintu dan karpet dengan 2 bantal di sisi lainnya.

Sisanya ruangan itu kosong, tak berisi. Lorong di luar sel pun remang-remang, kesan horrornya menunjukkan betapa parahnya kejahatan yang telah dilakukan para narapidana yang dikurung disini. Lalu, bagaimana Luhan dapat masuk ke sini? Padahal wajahnya manis dan dia terlihat baik, tidak ada tampang kriminal di mukanya. Kejahatan yang diperbuat Luhan cukup parah.

Ia membunuh satu keluarga Park dan membunuh bibi tetangga keluarga Park. Luhan juga tidak tau alasannya membunuh keluarga yang telah membesarkannya itu.

"Sampai kapan aku disini?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap langit-langit penjara yang gelap dan kotor. Juga suara teriakan samar narapidana lain yang menggema. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, iris matanya menangkap pergerakan dari penghuni dingin itu. Orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan melangkah ke karpet tempat tidurnya.

Dilihat dari belakang, perawakan orang itu tegap dan tubuhnya bagus. Tapi, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Luhan memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mencoba lagi menyapa seniornya.

"Maaf mengganggu, apakah.. Apakah aku boleh tau namamu?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya tajam, "Kau bersikap seperti orang yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa berat, menjijikan!"

Luhan terlonjak dan menatap aneh ke arah orang itu, ia terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan. "Apa salahnya memberitahu namanya sendiri?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kukira.. Jika kita mengetahui nama masing-masing akan lebih baik. Karena kita menghuni sel yang sama untuk waktu yang akan lama pula," ujar Luhan dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Lagi-lagi orang itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak bersahabat,

"Hn. Sehun," ucapnya ketus. Luhan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Sehun-ssi!" sapa Luhan sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menatap tangan Luhan sebentar dan mengacuhkannya. "Oh! Maaf, sepertinya aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah," seru Luhan.

"Memang, bodoh!" sahut Sehun. Luhan menggeleng, ia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet dan mencoba untuk menjelajahi alam mimpinya daripada menerima tolakan atau kata-kata penuh ancaman lagi dari teman satu selnya.

Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang menganggap Sehun teman, karena tindakan Sehun tidak menunjukkan ia menganggap Luhan begitu.

* * *

**Hwamul Prison, 13rd April, 2009**.

Pagi hari yang suram di penjara yang juga suram di Hwamul Prison. Luhan terbangun karena suara lonceng yang sungguh sangat keras dan berisik.

Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan karpet tersebut telah kosong ditinggal pemiliknya. Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya dan mencari sosok dingin yang mempersuram sel itu.

Dan gotcha! Namja dingin tak berperike-luhan-an itu sedang menyendiri seperti biasa, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih segar, mungkin habis mandi.

"Pagi, Sehun-ssi!" sapa Luhan dan dibalas Sehun hanya dengan gumaman. Luhan tersenyum maklum dan segera bergegas mandi sebelum penjaga penjara datang.

Tak berapa lama Luhan keluar dari toilet dengan wajah cerianya, para penjaga penjara sudah datang dan menggedor-gedor pintu sel.

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT BEKERJA! JANGAN JADI ORANG MALAS!" teriak para penjaga penjara itu.

Para narapidana lain berlarian ke ruangan kerja mereka, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun hanya melangkah santai. Luhan hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun karena ia belum tau dimana tempat kerja mereka.

Sekitar 5 menit berjalan lurus, Sehun berbelok ke arah kiri dan memasuki ruangan yang lagi-lagi remang tapi agak lebih terang dibanding sel dan lorong tadi. Setelah pintu ditutup, Sehun melangkah ke pojok dan duduk seperti biasa, "Kau anak baru, kerjakan itu semua!" titahnya.

"Mwo? Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun mendongak, "Iya, bodoh!" Luhan menggerutu pelan, "Ternyata senioritas berlaku disini!"

Sekadar info, ruang kerja mereka dibagi berdasarkan ruang sel. Jadi, jika dalam suatu sel hanya ada 1 orang maka 1 orang itu jugalah yang akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang ada. Dimulai dari menjahit pakaian, memompa ban, memecahkan batu, atau bahkan membuat meja kursi. Beruntunglah mereka yang beranggotakan 3 atau lebih narapidana, karena tugas mereka akan lebih ringan. Bisa saja mereka melimpahkan pekerjaan ke 1 orang dan yang lainnya bersantai, penjaga penjara tak akan tau karena mereka tidak perduli apapun asal tugas mereka selesai.

Tugas mereka hari ini adalah memompa ban, jadi Luhan dengan semangat penuh memompa ban-ban sepeda yang entah mau dikirim kemana.

"Ternyata jika melakukannya sendiri berat juga, ya? Apakah kau melakukan hal seperti ini setiap hari? Memompa ban terus? Ototmu pasti besar?" tanya Luhan penasaran sambil tetap melakukan tugasnya.

"Ya. Barangnya bervariasi," dua kalimat cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang kelewat panjang itu.

Namja rusa itu mengangguk, "Kau hebat! Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita dapat makan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Setelah tugasmu selesai," balas Sehun singkat.

Luhan mendengus, "Kapan tugasku selesai? Ini banyak sekali!"

"Setelah kau menutup mulutmu," balas Sehun tajam.

* * *

Luhan menyeka keringatnya, ia telah menyelesaikan banyak ban, hanya tinggal dua tersisa dan setelah itu ia dan Sehun dapat makan.

"Selesai!" pekiknya girang. Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dengan berbinar, "Jadi, Sehun-ssi, bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan makanan?" tanyanya antusias.

Sehun menatap Luhan jenggah dan berdiri dari posisinya, ia melangkah pelan ke arah pintu dan menekan tombol merah di samping pintu.

"Penjaga, kami selesai," ucapnya di speaker kecil yang terdapat di atas tombol merah itu.

**CKLEK **

Pintu terbuka. "Ruangan biasa, nomor 1220," ucap penjaga itu datar. Sehun berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'ikuti-aku'. Luhan mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Sehun sambil celingukan menatap sel-sel kosong lainnya. Mereka sampai di sebuah ruang makan yang cukup luas dan setidaknya terang.

Sudah ada beberapa narapidana lain yang menyantap santapan mereka. Sehun menuju meja di ujung ruangan untuk mengambil makanan mereka.

"Nomor 1220," ucapnya.

Petugas di seberang meja itu lalu mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang berada di kotak nomor 1220. Sehun mengambil sekotak dan menyuruh Luhan mengambil yang lain.

"Ambil minuman di ujung sana dan bawa ke mejaku," suruhnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, dia hanya tidak mau berbuat kekacauan jika memprotes Sehun. Sudah cukup hancur riwayat hidupnya dengan masuk penjara, jika ia membuat kekacauan lagi? Itu memalukan.

Luhan berjalan ke tempat Sehun dengan 2 kotak jus apel di genggamannya. Ia menaruh dua kotak jus itu dengan makanannya di atas meja lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. Dilihatnya Sehun sudah mulai menyantap makanannya. Mereka makan dalam diam hingga selesai.

Setelah makan, para tahanan diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di taman belakang penjara. Ada lapangan dan pepohonan rimbun di sana. Luhan memilih untuk mengikuti Sehun yang mendudukan diri di bawah pohon Chesnut. "Sehun-ssi," panggil Luhan.

"Hn."

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

Ia menutup matanya untuk menikmati angin sepoi yang meniup helaian rambutnya.

"Entahlah. 20 atau 21 mungkin," jawab Sehun. Namja dingin itu juga ikut memejamkan matanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"5 tahun setengah," jawab Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, Sehun mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia cukup senang. "Apa.. kasusmu?" Sehun menoleh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, "Pembunuhan. Aku membunuh ibu dan adik perempuan angkatku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Luhan terkekeh, ia juga tersenyum miris. "Aku juga membunuh keluarga angkatku. Juga tetanggaku." "Kau yatim piatu," putus Sehun. Luhan bersandar pada batang pohon, ia mengangguk, "Tepat. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Lalu diadopsi oleh keluarga Park saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Namaku berubah jadi Park Luhan, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak pantas menyandang marga itu lagi setelah aku membunuh mereka semua," jelasnya.

Sehun ikut menyandarkan dirinya, lalu berkata, "Aku juga yatim piatu."

Luhan terkejut, lalu menatap Sehun dengan penasaran. "Aku dibuang orang tuaku, lalu hidup di panti asuhan selama.. 6 tahun mungkin. Lalu aku melarikan diri, hidup di jalan, mencopet, dan akhirnya diangkat oleh keluarga Oh," cerita Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Saat itu aku depresi dan mengamuk, saat sadar.. aku sudah membunuh mereka. Darah dimana-mana. Aku shock dan memilih menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Dan aku berakhir disini, menanti eksekusi," lanjutnya.

Luhan menerawang jauh ke langit, "Nasib kita sama. Tapi sepertinya dosaku lebih besar. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat menjijikan."

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Kau memang menjijikan," Luhan menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya, "Ya, itulah aku." "Semua tahanan di sini menjijikan, termasuk aku," ujar Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terharu, "Aku tidak membelamu. Ini kenyataan."

"Ya, aku tau. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sehun-ah? Kurasa jika dengan -ssi terkesan kaku," tawar Luhan, Sehun mengangguk. "Kau juga boleh memanggilku hyung, Sehun-ah. Kalau kau mau," ucapnya lagi.

"Shireo," ucap Sehun.

Luhan kembali mencoba mengakrabkan diri, ia merangkul Sehun dan tangannya lalu dipukul namja tak berekspresi itu. "Jangan menyentuhku!" hardiknya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi kita 'kan teman?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman," balas Sehun.

Dia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk di bawah pohon dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Padahal dia cukup tampan dan manis. Tetapi dia dingin sekali. Kata-katanya juga kadang menusuk! Huh! Dasar tidak sopan!" cerocos Luhan tanpa henti.

* * *

**Hwamul Prison, April 18th, 2009**.

Sudah seminggu Luhan berada disini, seminggu itu pula Luhan yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan berdua. Tapi, Luhan tidak merasa keberatan.

Mungkin pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tempo hari membuatnya berpikir bahwa tidak apa bila ia bekerja menggantikan Sehun karena nasib mereka sama. Sehun juga sudah lama berada disini. Sehun, namja itu masih saja dingin pada Luhan.

Pembicaraan mereka selalu terbatas, Sehun tidak akan mau berbincang dengan Luhan lebih dari 10 menit, itu pun hanya dengan kata-kata singkat yang tak jarang menusuk.

Sehun mau berbicara dengan Luhan juga karena ia merasa diuntungkan punya seseorang -yang menganggap dirinya teman- yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Benar-benar sikap seorang narapidana.

"Sehun-ah, berapa lama masa tahananmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu tau," jawab Sehun ketus.

"Kau pelit sekali!" protes Luhan yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun.

Namja itu masih melanjutkan acara mari bersantai ria-nya itu. "Kita 'kan teman," gerutu Luhan sebal.

Ia membaringkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang bersandar. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman," tegas Sehun lagi setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya juga ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu, kau menganggapku apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran sembari menatap namja di sebelahnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku menganggapmu.. anak baru," jawab Sehun santai.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun-ah!" hardik Luhan.

"Aku juga."

* * *

**Hwamul Prison, May 18th 2009**.

Luhan cukup semangat mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini dan Sehun masih sama seperti sebulan yang lalu, membiarkan Luhan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang ada.

"Kami sudah selesai," ucap Luhan riang ke mikrofon biasanya.

Petugas segera membuka pintu ruangan mereka dan berseru, "Kalian cepat! Bagus!" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" dia melirik Sehun sekilas, "Kami mengerjakannya berdua," lanjutnya lagi.

Sontak Sehun mendongak, ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu.

Sepeninggal penjaga itu, Luhan mengajak Sehun pergi makan, "Hei, Sehun-ah! Ayo makan! Aku lapar," ajak Luhan sambil memegang perutnya.

Dan Sehun hanya mengikuti namja baik hati itu.

* * *

**TBC **

**Author's note** : Annyeong^^ saya balik dgn ff fresh dari oven(?) , ff yg FBP blum bsa d lnjut .-.

Chap 3 bntr lgi slesai kok, hhe.. Saya lgi stuck ajaa :D

Dan ff ini kyknya cuman 3-4 chap atau mungkin cuma twoshot, hhe.. Sngaja saya bkin agak pjg tiap chap biar alurnya gak kcepetan dan krna ceritanya emng prlu yg pjg(?) di tiap chapter xD

**At least, mind to read and review? #kasi_bbuingbbuing_sehun**


End file.
